Play Hard: Honey
by SweetStrawberryShortCake
Summary: Severus prayed all his life to feel the Bonding Energy with Lily.His prayers are answered when he is gifted with feeling it with Lily's unborn child instead.he waits,watching,and protecting.Harry doesnt know much of anything but he knows that out there is someone who loves him beginning of the Play Hard Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Play Hard: The Complete Universe: Honey**

**Harry Five Years Old**

'_You're everywhere I go. I am not alone. You call me as your own. To know you and be known. I can feel your presence here with me. I long for your embrace every single day. To meet you in this place and see you face to face.'_

Harry trembled on his mattress in his closet under the stairs. It was dark, and he was sore. His uncle had been very angry when he saw that Harry's hair had grown back overnight. He had yelled 'abnormal freak' over and over all the while his belt fell on Harry's back.

Harry turned his face into his pillow. He hated his relatives, and he hated himself. He hated being different. But he was just who he was. He couldn't change that any more than he could change the sunrise and sunset. He felt dizzy from not eating and his stomach was a knawning pit of hunger.

Then he felt it, like he always did at times like this. It was there, throbbing, pulsing, and honey like. It was warm and left him feeling settled and at ease. He sighed and whispered, "There you are, I was wondering where you were."

Harry didn't know what the feeling was, but he knew enough to know that it was remarkable and strange, just like everything else about him was.

At his words the honey like energy throbbed and warmed even more, as if greeting him about a long period of absence. He smiled and let the warmth fill him. He was no longer sore, he was no longer hungry, and most of all he was no longer lonely.

He smiled as his eyes drifted shut; he was safe here, with this feeling. This feeling of unconditional, perfect love.

**Harry Seven Years Old**

Harry sighed as he looked at the parents playing on the playground with their kids. He hated that his parents were gone. There was no one there to pick him up when he fell; there was no one there to tuck him in at night. No one cared, no one loved him.

He scowled and looked away. He had seen enough parents with their children to know that his would have been good to him, nothing at all like his aunt and uncle made them out to be. He felt that pang that came with thinking about his mom and dad. He felt like a waste of space.

He bit his lip when the honey like energy pulsed at him angrily. It always seemed to get annoyed when ever Harry thought he was worthless, as if it were alive. It pulsed and throbbed away for a few minuets before it seemed to run out of steam. It settled over him then, not unlike a blanket that was a little too heavy. He closed his eyes and rested into it. He knew the energy had been reminding him and reassuring him, of what he didn't know.

He concentrated and seemed to send back his own nugde of contentment. He thought that the honey would have felt by now but it didn't. It seemed determined to cling to him and make him see. He sighed long and hard. He climbed to his feet and made his way home.

**Harry Nine Years Old**

He sat at Mrs. Figg's and watched the soap opera with her. She was blubbering away into tissues, but Harry was transfixed. The entire episode had a theme, Kaeira , Harry gulped. He slid onto the floor and looked between the two men who were embracing on the screen.

'There it is again Dan, that honey feeling. What is it do you think?'

'I think it's Kaeira baby. I think we can life bond, if we wanted to.'

'Life bond? Do you really think so? Would you want to Life Bond with me Dan?'

'Erick, I believe- no I know you're my Perfect and True Match. I've felt you all of my life, the idea of Life Bonding with you- it's too good to be true. Will you Life Bond with me baby?'

Then the pair kissed and kissed within an inch of their lives. Then the screen faded to black. He sat there trembling. He bowed his head as he felt the honey- Kaeira- worm it's way in and out , and all around him. He had always suspected that there was someone else on the other end of it, but he had no idea what it was.

He turned to the old woman who was staring at him curiously. "Can only Perfect Matches Life Bond?" He asked her from his spot on the floor.

She shook her head. "Feeling the Kaeira, or really the Pre-Life Bonding Kiearra, just means you're compatible enough to Life Bond. However it's rumored that Perfect or True Matches can feel the Pre-Life Bonding Kiearra before even meeting, and for all or most of their lives."

Harry looked down and bit his lip. He had a Perfect Match out there. That was waiting for him. The Kaeira flowed around him, teasing him. He concentrated and sent back his own brush through the bond. And it was as if two hands met in the middle and clasped. And the word 'Mine' resonated through his mind and body to his soul. He smiled, a face splitting grin. 'Yes Yours' was the feeling he tried to send back. He seemed to be successful because he felt a nudge at his heart.

**Harry Eleven Years old**

'_Soft heavenly eyes gazed into me transcending space and time. And I was a rendered still. There were no words for me to find at all. As I stood there beside myself I could see you and no one else.'_

Harry sat down and gazed up at the Head Table in amazement. He let his gaze settle briefly on each teacher. As his gaze reached one of the teacher and he found he was being watched. He gasped as the Kaeira settled heavily onto him, seemed to reach out and tether him to this man. Harry panted and looked away. His head was spinning. The Kaeira had never felt so strong and potent before. He looked back at the man and bit his lip. He felt his chest rise and fall in time with the pulsating energy.

'_When I saw you I could not breathe, I fell so deep. When I saw you I'd never be, I'd never be a same.  
Once in a lifetime love rushes in changin' you with a tide and dawn's ribbon of light bursts through the dark, wakening you inside.'_

Harry looked away and balled his fists underneath the table. He was too young for this. Entirely too young. It wasn't that he was excited exactly, but he could feel things in his own personal universe slot into place. This man was his, his Dominant. He looked back at him to see that the stranger had turned to gaze at the Head Master. Had he been the only one to feel it? He breathed out in relief, maybe the man hadn't felt it.

Then he felt a soft brush and knew he hadn't been. And in that brush was love, longing, and patience. Complete and utter perfection. He looked up at the man, to see him with a small smile on his face. Harry looked him and could see a million emotions in the man's eyes, but what stood out the most was the feeling of 'Mine'. Harry felt it come through the link and settle in his chest.

'Yours. Always and Forever yours.' He sent back as he bowed his head to the left. The Kaeira settled then and dulled to an almost distant hum. But it was there, in a way that it never had been before.

He turned to Percy Weasley. "Who's that man talking to Dumbledore?"

"That's Professor Severus Snape. He teaches Potions but he's been after Qurills job for years."

'_And I thought it was all untrue until there, all at once, I knew. With no beginning and without an end,you are the one for me and it's evident. And your eyes told me so, your eyes let me know.'_


	2. Chapter 2: Incredible

**AN/ so hey everyone. Here is the next segment of Honey. I know that this chapter seems pretty Christ-like at one point. And no I did NOT do that purpose. I didn't even think about the story and series like that until I wrote one very specific line. So you can take this series as you want to. I personally do NOT see it as one big Christ-like story. But rather as a story about returning to a time and way of existence that has been lost over time. This is set to Incredible by Celine Dion and Ne-yo. I introduced a few original characters in this chapter. Kane and Liam are returning from Play Hard: Settling In. And two new ones are being introduced in this one. I hope you guys like it and I'll be sure to update the series soon. I think I might update the heart chronicles first, but I don't know. Enjoy this small look into the mystery of Kaeira and Life Bonding.**

**Please remember that I borrowed my BDSM universe from Xanthe and Keira Marcos, and that I specifically borrowed Kaeira from Xanthe, even though I am reworking the concept to fit my own universe. Also please remember that anything I write about BDSM is not to be used or taken as a manual. for help like that contact me personally.**

**Love all,**

**Kat**

**Play Hard: The Complete Universe: Honey: Chapter Two: The Beginning (Incredible)**

_**Severus Twenty Years Old**_

_Whole world is watching us now_  
_It's a little intimidating_  
_But since there's no way to come down_  
_Let's give 'em something amazing_  
_Let's make them remember_  
_Using one word_  
_Incredible_

He sat up in his bed, shaking the night's nightmare from his bones. He had since long made his choice in this war, if only he could find a way to live with it. He didn't believe in anything You Know Who stood for, but he was angry with her. So angry with her that he once was able to support a war to wipe out all Non-Dominate wizards, and just muggles in general. 'MAGIC AND DOMINANCE ARE MIGHT'.

Magic wouldn't be anything without Non-Magic, just like Dominance wouldn't be anything without Submission and Switching. He buried his head back down in his pillow. He had hated her, had been angry with her for so many years. She had been certain beyond a doubt that she was NOT his Perfect Match. She has said so so many times that all he could do now was possibly believe her.

He thought back on her words. "I've seen it Severus. I'm not meant to be yours. Yours has yet to exist. And together you have a much bigger destiny than any of us can even comprehend." He hadn't believed her, but right this moment he could feel something, somewhere out there confirming what she had said.

He couldn't explain it, but it was as if a truth were being undeniably reaffirmed. That all he had waited for, was only beginning to unravel. It left him unsettled at first, but then something sparked off deep within him. Something right, natural, and ancient. It was thick, sweet, warm, and only beginning to spark to life. It was small, unbelievably tiny. But it was there and it was…..perfect.

He let his clenched eyes relax into half lidded slits. "…Yours has yet to exist." He whispered to himself. No, it could not be true, was it?

He softly closed his eyes and let himself drift off on a wave of warm love.

* * *

_We'll go down in history_  
_They'll describe our love as_  
_Incredible_

He looked around him, at the white light. And standing there before him were two men, old, almost ancient in the energy and magic that pulsed around them. They stood as one, yet two. They were identical in every way but also distinctly different. They wrapped arms around each other and grinned at him. "He's perfect Mathias. Perfect for our little one." Once breathed out as he tangled fingers into the thick hair of his partner.

"Yes, Atlas, he is. Just like we always knew he'd be. They'll be perfect together, and fulfill every ounce of their destiny."

Severus panted as he looked at these men. He knew them, somehow he knew them. Somehow he could feel them in his blood, in his soul. He saw flashes behind his eyes of a small, lithe man in the throes of passion while another writhed and shivered above him. He felt hands clutch at his shoulders and nails leave imprints in his skin.

"Bond with me Atlas. You're mine, all mine. You will always be mine, always have been." Hands framed his face and eyes bored into his. He spoke no words, but let his soul do the speaking instead. Expanding, living, bonding, melding.

Ancient words in an ancient, dead language were whispered. Then before Severus' eyes appeared a white light. When it subsided, he saw them panting, sobbing, kissing. Around their belly buttons were gold, ingrained star bursts. Something that had not been there seconds before. He blinked his eyes incredulously and the flash was gone.

They stood gazing at him with perfect, unconditional love. They each out stretched a hand, an orb of swirling white energy resting in their palms. The orbs floated to him across the distance and settled into his chest. He felt it then, a million times stronger than what he had already felt before while laying in his bed. It was so strong, so perfect, so ancient. And he knew just then that someday he and this child's love would burn just as fierce, if not more so.

He saw then two shadowed people in the midst of love making. They both moaned and stilled. After a minuet the man rested a heavy but gentle palm on the woman's naval.

"Hopefully this is the time you get pregnant." Severus knew that voice but couldn't completely place it. "It is. I've seen it. This baby will be the beginning of all change for all worlds. This soul has a destiny far greater than either of ours."

No. No it couldn't be. It wasn't possible.

"He never realized that he never really loved me, but instead loved the being my body would be the vessel for. This baby will deliver him, deliver us all back home."

The man smiled and kissed her. His hand tangling with hers on her abdomen.

Severus fell to his knees. Atlas' eyes softened as he leaned against Mathias. Severus threw his head back, white energy surging from his eyes and mouth. "This, Severus Tobias Snape, is only the beginning of your part of this tale. And a long tale it is."

Severus coughed, then rose his head to look up at them. They were fading into the white light, and the space around him felt harsher.

* * *

"I didn't know where they began and I ended, Kane. It was as if I was them, and they were me." He sat with his head in his hands.

"You do realize you are talking about reincarnation don't you? Yet it does not sound like any reincarnation I have ever heard about. Not just that, you're talking about Kaeira as well."

"Why me? You and Liam have been trying for almost ten years to Life Bond and have never once felt the Bonding Energy."

"Well I think that's pretty apparent. He's destined for something far greater for just any man to handle. He needs the best soul to help him withstand the responsibility. I love Liam with all of my heart, but I have never met a man like you Severus. You're obviously meant to be the other half of someone so important."

"Ah, Kane. I didn't even really believe in fate and destiny until last night. I still don't know if I don't believe in free will more."

"Apparently free will matters a great deal. You do not need to act on this information. You can choose to ignore it, turn a blind eye to it. You can forget about it, the question is do you want to?" Kane asked as he tilted his head.

Severus raised his head. "No. I'm being gifted with the very thing I prayed for every night when I was in love with Lily. I wanted this, still do. But the concept of divine intervention is so absurd to me."

"Then don't think of it as divine intervention. Is the Kaeira supposed to be Heaven, are the apparent souls within it angels? I do not know, but I do know you were chosen long ago to be the Perfect Match to this child. You were chosen to stand by his side as he walks his destiny, whatever it maybe. Think of it as a gift if that suits you better. But it is as it will be Severus, has always been."

Severus bit his lip. "I can feel him, the child. I can feel him through the Kaeira. He feels me too. He thinks I feel comfy, and safe. Things his mother should be making him feel."

"Your True and Perfect love for him is stronger than his mother's love for him, or at least different. He might feel that difference. Might know exactly who you are."

"He is fifteen hours conceived. His mind has not even formed yet." Severus spat almost incredulously.

"But his soul is intact." It was a truth Severus couldn't deny. This child, this soul knew him, knew who he was, just as Severus had known Atlas and Mathias.

'_Mine. My little one, my little soul.'_

He thought to himself and felt amazingly the thought move outside of himself. He blinked as a love flashed fiercely, strongly through him. No words were whispered back, but Severus understood the '_Yes, Yours'_ under and in the feeling of love.

_Let's give 'em something amazing_


End file.
